1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular lamp. More particularly, the invention relates to a technical field for improving workability related to the assembly of a circuit board provided in a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-73620 (JP 2010-73620 A), for example, describes a vehicular lamp, in which a light source is arranged inside a lamp outer casing formed of a cover and a lamp body, and a drive current is supplied to the light source from a power supply circuit via a circuit board having a conductive pattern that functions as an electrically-conducting path of the drive current.
In the vehicular lamp described in JP 2010-73620 A, the circuit board on which the light source is mounted is arranged inside the lamp outer casing, and a harness that is connected to the circuit board is pulled out from the lamp body and connected to the power supply circuit.
However, with the vehicular lamp described in JP 2010-73620 A, the structure is such that the drive current is supplied to the light source via the circuit board by the harness and therefore, it is necessary to perform both work to connect the harness to the circuit board by soldering, and work to pull the harness around inside and outside of the lamp body.
Therefore, the work related to the circuit board is troublesome and therefore, there is room for improvement to improve workability related to the assembly and the like of the circuit board.